


i wanna kiss your neck

by trishapocalypse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (it's V light okay like two lines i am so sorry), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, basically harry comes back to england for his birthday and he and louis have sex w/e, i've not written larry in like eight months i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/pseuds/trishapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry surprises Louis in Doncaster and birthday sex ensues. (That's it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna kiss your neck

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, I'm sorry. I haven't written Harry/Louis in ages and this is why. But Kate (damn her) forced me to post this. (Not really. But I am because it's her fault I wrote it. It's always her fault.) Umm. Hastily beta'd, all mistakes are mine, I'm embarrassed (first attempt at daddy kink? And probably the last, aha, ahem), and I hope you like it? Okay, you're lovely, bye.
> 
> tumblr: trishanthemum :)

Louis should've been smiling when he opened the door to see a grinning Harry Styles, fresh off a plane and looking ridiculously wonderful which, really, was supremely unfair, Louis thought. But he wasn't, not really, because Harry had been in Los Angeles for _weeks_ and Louis had barely talked to him. He didn't even know Harry was coming back to England for his birthday, definitely didn't expect to see him on his doorstep in Doncaster of all places, and he would've been lying if he said he wasn't pissed off. Because it had been _weeks_ and Louis certainly deserved at least a cursory text message from Harry while he was off gallivanting around the States with his celebrity friends.

"Hey, Lou," Harry whispered with a grin, stepping into Louis' home and setting his bag on the floor.

Louis crossed his arms over his chest. "Harry."

Harry frowned. "You don't look happy to see me."

"Maybe I'm not."

"Think you are," Harry said with a shrug.

"I didn't know you were coming back, much less to Doncaster," he grumbled.

Harry shrugged again. "Wanted to surprise you," he said, frowning when he heard yelling and cheering from the living area. "You have people over?"

"Of course I have people over," Louis snapped quietly. "We've been watching rugby.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oi, Lou, what's taking so long?!" Stan yelled from the living room.

Louis held up a finger, gesturing to Harry to be quiet. "On the phone with my team. I'll be back in a mo!" he yelled over his shoulder. He heard Stan mumble something under his breath, and he grabbed Harry's bag in one hand, his arm in the other, and dragged him up the stairs. "Haven't heard from you in bloody days and you just show up out of nowhere. Ridiculous," he muttered. He nudged open the door to his room with his foot, tossing Harry's bag down on the floor.

Harry pouted and tried to wrap his arms around Louis' waist. "Louis," he whined, trying to tug him closer. "Are you upset with me?"

"Yes," Louis answered automatically. He unzipped Harry's jacket, untying the ridiculous scarf from around his neck and pulling it off. He knew Harry was tired; it was obvious from the bags under his pretty green eyes and because, well, Louis knew Harry really well.

"Lou—"

"No," Louis interrupted, pushing the jacket off of Harry's shoulders. "You probably caught a Red Eye flight in the middle of the bloody night to avoid fans. God only knows if you actually got any sleep in L.A. You're exhausted, and we both know it," he told him. "You need to rest."

"I need to kiss you," Harry corrected him with a frown. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, fingers slipping underneath his cream colored jumper and pressing against his warm skin.

"You need to _rest,_ " he repeated.

Harry tried to pull him closer with another pout. "Kiss first?"

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically, but he leaned in anyway and pressed their lips together. Harry melted against him easily, their chests aligned, and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders. Louis held Harry tightly, not really keen on letting him out of arm's reach since it had been weeks since he had actually seen him, and when he finally pulled back, he was breathless and Harry's cheeks were flushed. "Now are you going to rest?"

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Are you going to join me?"

"Maybe," Louis repeated, running his knuckles over Harry's cheek. Harry's eyes fluttered shut, a small smile on his face as he leaned into Louis' touch. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry's neck, breathing in his scent and smiling. He felt Harry's fingers tighten at his waist as he mouthed at his neck. He felt Harry suck in a deep breath, heard him whimper, and he bit down; he slid his hand down Harry's chest, over his belt, and rubbed him through his jeans. He felt Harry's prick jerk against his palm through the layers of fabric and he smirked. "Hard already for me, love?"

Harry nodded, forehead falling on Louis' shoulder. "Been half-hard since I got off the plane," he whispered, breath hitching as Louis pressed the heel of his hand against Harry's cock. "Louis—" he whined.

Louis sucked a mark into the side of Harry's throat, pulling away slowly. "Been a while since you got off?"

Harry nodded again, lifting his head from Louis' shoulder. "Not since—Not since before L.A., Lou, I—"

"Sshh," Louis whispered, kissing him quickly. "Waited for me, yeah?"

"Yeah," he agreed, tightening his hold on Louis' waist. "Wanted—Wanted to see you on my birthday."

Louis smiled, moving his palm across the front of Harry's jeans. "No longer a teenager, are ya?"

Harry rolled his eyes, sending Louis a fond smile. "Louis, please, I—Can we go to bed?"

"No," Louis said resolutely. He kissed Harry again, quickly, so his boy didn't think he was actually upset with him (well, he was—just a little, because a warning that he was coming home would've been _nice_ so that Louis could've made proper arrangements and they would've been _alone,_ but whatever). "Sorry, love, but I've people downstairs, and the game is nearly over. England is leading over France, yeah? I'll be up when the game is over."

Harry's jaw dropped. "But—"

Louis shook his head. "No buts. I won't be long," he promised, leaning in and kissing him again, licking into his mouth and savoring his taste.

Harry whimpered as he pulled away. "What am I to do while you're gone?" he asked with a pout.

Louis shrugged. "Get naked and into bed, try to sleep for a little bit," he suggested, stepping around him and opening the door to his room. He paused in the hallway and turned around, leaning back into the room. "And don't touch that, yeah?" he told him, nodding towards Harry's cock. "It's mine."

"But—"

Louis ignored him and shut the door quietly behind him, making his way back down the stairs. He muttered some pathetic excuse for his absence towards Stan, didn't really care about explaining himself, and just waited. It wasn't particularly a big deal if Stan and the others knew Harry was back but. Louis wanted to save it for himself, really, that his boy was back and no one really knew yet. He turned off his mobile, setting it on the coffee table so he wouldn't be tempted to check twitter or his email or _anything,_ really, and he waited. He was distracted for the rest of the game, hardly reacted at England losing, and could only think about the naked boy he had hiding in his room.

Once he finally pushed Stan out (almost literally, actually, or Stan would talk his ear off, honestly), he was up the stairs and standing outside of his bedroom in less than a minute. He paused outside the door, sucking in a deep breath and running a hand over his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. Louis opened the door slowly and stepped inside, stopping in his tracks when he took in the sight in front of him. He would've been lying if he had said he hadn't been thinking about Harry the whole time during the game, wondering what he was doing, if he was behaving like Louis had asked him to. But he wasn't expecting to open the door and see Harry sprawled out on top of the duvet, legs spread and cheeks flushed as he worked two fingers into himself, lips bitten red as he tried to make himself stay quiet and—well, _that_ was an interesting turn of events (but not an unwelcome one).

Louis nudged the door shut behind him with his foot, closing it with a snap, and Harry's head turned towards the door, his eyes wide. "What do we have here?" Louis asked, raising his eyebrows as he walked towards the bed.

Harry moaned softly, planting his feet on the bed and lifting his hips as he fingered himself. "Is—Is everyone gone?" he asked with a gasp, the tips of his fingers barely brushing against his prostate.

"Mhmm," Louis nodded, kicking off his Vans and climbing onto the bed between Harry's legs. His left hand reached for Harry's knee, pressing it down closer to the mattress so he could get a better view of Harry's long fingers slipping inside of him. "Thought I told you not to touch yourself," he muttered.

"Told me not to touch my cock," Harry corrected him, cheeks flushing harder.

Louis grinned softly and shook his head; of course Harry would be the one to find some sort of loophole in Louis' request. He couldn't even be upset, not really, because Harry was so pretty when he was worked up that it made it all worth it.

"Lou—" Harry whined, back arching, and he slid a hand up his chest to play with one of his nipples, twisting and pulling hard enough to send a little jolt of pain down his spine.

Louis smoothed his right hand over the inside of Harry's thigh, stopping just where Harry's wrist was, and he hesitated all of five seconds before he slipped a finger inside of Harry. Their fingers brushed together, sliding in deep, and Harry keened, his fingers stilling. "None of that, love, c'mon," he encouraged softly, adding a second finger until Harry had four deep inside of him.

Harry slipped his own fingers out, grabbing Louis' wrist and holding him still as he rode his fingers. "Lou—Please—" he gasped.

Louis bit down on his bottom lip, letting Harry ride his fingers and get himself off. He slowly inched in a third finger, stretching him wider, and the flush staining Harry's cheeks deepening. "Missed it, yeah?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he panted out. "Missed—Missed you."

"Missed me getting you off, more like," Louis tutted.

"No," he gasped, shaking his head. "Missed _you._ "

Louis pursed his lips and pressed the palm of his hand against his own cock that was fattening up in his jeans. He hadn't waited weeks to get off like Harry, who seemed to thrive on that sort of thing. But he hadn't fucked anyone in weeks, not since before Harry left, and he was determined to make it last. "C'mon, love, make y'self come," he whispered.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, rolling his hips downward as Louis crooked his fingers, brushing against that little bundle of nerves deep inside of him with each thrust. Harry whimpered, feeling his orgasm in the pit of his stomach, and he reached for his leaking cock.

"No," Louis snapped, grabbing Harry's wrist and pinning it to the mattress. "Like this."

Harry's mouth fell open in a silent gasp as he nodded, riding his fingers quicker, and it didn't take long until he was moaning and coming, Louis name escaping his lips as he painted his chest in thick white stripes of spunk. He fell back against the mattress with a sated smile, the back of his hand rubbing at his eyes. He hissed softly when he felt Louis' fingers slip out of himself, instantly missing the feeling. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

Harry smiled. "Birthday orgasms are the best."

"Who said we were done?" Louis asked.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he felt Louis' fingertips at his rim, toying with his hole. "I need—A minute, yeah?"

Louis grinned and shook his head, grabbing Harry's hips and flipping him over. Harry didn't protest, never did with Louis, and Louis pulled his hips up until he was resting on his knees, his chest flat against the mattress. He didn't give Harry a chance to catch his breath or prepare before he was sliding his tongue across his hole. Harry gasped loudly, and Louis gripped his hips tightly so he couldn't move, and he worked his tongue inside of him. Harry clenched around him as he panted, moaned, the over-sensitivity causing his body to nearly shake as Louis ate him out slowly. And Louis loved it, really, feeling Harry shake underneath him, his distinct taste mixed with a little bit of lube that he must've used when he was fingering himself and waiting on Louis. His thumbs held Harry's cheeks apart as he ran the flat of his tongue across his pink hole before dipping inside; he nipped at Harry's rim, causing the younger boy to cry out.

"Louis—Louis, _please,_ I can't—I can't—"

Louis pulled away slowly, working his thumb into Harry's hole. "Can't what, love?"

"Wanna see you," he panted.

With a nod, Louis rolled him onto his back, smiling softly when he saw Harry's green eyes blinking back tears. "Too much?" he asked, because they had tried this before, and Harry was too nervous, shaking his head and promising _next time, Lou, I swear._

Harry shook his head and nodded towards his prick, which was already hard and leaking against the flat planes of his stomach. "No, I can— _We_ can...if you want?"

"I want," Louis answered without hesitation, grabbing the hem of his sweater and pulling it over his head, tossing it aside. He shucked off his jeans and pants easily, crawling back into the space between Harry's legs and lifting him up until the back of his thighs were lined up with the top of Louis'.

Harry's fingers twisted in the sheets as he made eye contact with Louis, nodding once. He thought his chest was going to swell and burst when he felt the tip of Louis' cock slip inside of him. He sucked in a deep breath, his body tingling as Louis slid in smoothly until he was buried deep inside of him. Harry shuddered when Louis rocked gently into him, slowly, as if he was giving Harry time to adjust, something Harry didn't want or _need._ His body was on fire, could already feel his second orgasm approaching, and he wanted _more._ "Louis—More—"

Louis nodded and lifted Harry's thighs again, holding them apart as he thrust harder inside of him. Harry's head fell back against the pillow, lips parted in a silent gasp as Louis fucked into him. Louis marveled at his boy who was so trusting, so willing to please him, who would just lay back against the mattress and let Louis use him--it was _brilliant._

Harry let his thighs fall apart as Louis leaned over him, bracing his forearms on the mattress by his head. He trailed his fingertips across Louis' forearm, tracing the dark ink, as Louis fucked him harder. He felt a little floaty, really, a bit out of his head as Louis hit his prostate with each thrust, causing a shiver to dance down Harry's spine.

"Gonna come for me again, love?" Louis whispered breathlessly into his ear, his snapping with each thrust.

Harry nodded slowly, eyes slipping shut as something inside of him snapped. He felt Louis wrap a hand around his cock, barely felt his thumb press against his leaking slit, and he came again with a full-body sigh and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "Louis," he whined, body spent as Louis continued to thrust into him.

Louis pushed himself up and grabbed Harry's hips, holding them off the bed as he chased his own orgasm. His thrusts stilled, his mouth falling open as his eyes landed on Harry's cock, which was still hard and dripping on his stomach, even though he had just come for a second time. "Fuck," Louis whispered in awe, picking up the speed of his thrusts again, wrapping his fingers tightly around Harry's length.

Harry gasped and tried to swat Louis' hand away, body aching and behind over-sensitive, his heart racing and his head all cloudy. "Lou—I can't—" he protested weakly.

Louis smirked, couldn't help himself, as he jerked Harry off slowly in time with his thrusts. "Think ya can, love," he whispered. "Does it hurt?"

"Aches," Harry gasped out, hissing when Louis pressed his thumb over the sensitive slit of his cock.

"Can you come again for me, love?" Louis asked softly, rolling his hips a little quicker, still on the edge from holding off his own orgasm to watch his boy.

Harry moaned at the sensation, his prostate hit every second thrust and his sensitive cock was still _so hard,_ and he shook his head. "I can't—I can't—"

"C'mon, love, it would make daddy so proud," he whispered against Harry's ear.

Harry whimpered as he felt his cock twitch again, a weak whisper of _daddy, please_ falling from his lips.

Louis watched in awe as Harry's cock jerked in his palm, barely any spunk dribbling out as Harry's body shook with he force of a third orgasm in one night. Louis thrust into him again, burying himself deep inside of Harry and coming with a quiet moan.

Harry hissed lowly as Louis pulled out of him, tears falling from his eyes. "Lou—"

"Sshh, it's okay," Louis whispered, curling up beside him, pulling Harry against his chest. "You did so good, love. How are you feeling?"

"Are you proud of me?" Harry asked lowly.

Louis nodded. "Very proud," he told him, smoothing his hands across Harry's back until he could feel his heart rate return to normal.

Harry was silent for a moment, catching his breath, before he slipped one of his legs between Louis', trying to get closer to him. "Thank you, Louis."

Louis smiled, pressing his lips to Harry's forehead. "Happy birthday, love."


End file.
